Moon's OCs: Now with 100% extra tropes and free toy inside
Pretty much a list of Moon's OCs for the Moon Snail Literary Universe, but they have TV Tropes tropes applied to them. Moon Snail A Zangoose notable for being the very first Sapi Pokémon. Very cynical and tends to self-hate a lot. Currently dating Lemres. * : **With Flametail. The two decided their relationship wasn't working out very well (Mainly as ), but they're still best friends to this day. **Also with Caitlin. The only reason the relationship fell through is because Caitlin later realized . Neither of them have hard feelings towards each other. **Absolutely not with Corrin. Despite Moon Snail's best attempts to invoke this Trope with him, Corrin still . * * : Does this in his official appearance for his human form, and his icon for his zangoose form. * : Mentioning Adventure Time. * : Justified, due to being an . * : He realized he was bi shortly after he became 15. He only dates guys, however. * * : The brooding to Lemres' gentle. * : He's a vorareaphile, and pretty much the only respectable one in the world. * : Wears a purple hat at all times. * * : Ask him about how he expects something to go. 9 times out of 10, he won't be very upbeat about it. * : He wouldn't be caught dead eating one willingly. Part of the reason he despises Lemongrab so much. * : Perfectionism. He often feels awful whenever something doesn't go 100% well. * : Justified, since he is a Zangoose. * : With Flametail, even though neither of them are heterosexual. * : If him owning a zombified cat is anything to go by. * : One of his three goals (Alongside completing his Magic training and marrying Lemres) is to track down and catch 20-12-S, for reasons not yet revealed. * : He's a cat person, for sure, to the point that he owns a zombie cat. * : Still has Zangoose tails when he turns into a human * : Downplayed on both fronts. Moon Snail isn't mean so much he is dry, cynical and snarky. The real person wouldn't describe himself as "nice", but he isn't one to toss insults. * : He's not a snail. * : He and Lemres are this in the MSLU. * * : he is deathly afraid of heights, to the point that he can't cross bridges without holding someone's hand for safety. * : The blue to Flametail's red. * : The sensitive guy to Flametail's Manly Man. * : Came down with one early in his life. This ended up leading to his sapiism, and the beginning of Sapis in general. * * : Ramen noodles. Though back when he was feral, he loved Mago berries. * : Being a Sapi, he can turn into a human if so desired. * : First time he spoke, everyone around him was surprised, including himself. Toxic Moon Snail Moon Snail, being part Zangoose, can utilize poison to give himself power. However, due to magic, this Toxic Boost has a bit of a heightened effect on him, giving him more power, but at the cost of a good bit of his sanity. He reverts back to normal once the poison wears off, but until then, be careful. * : The majority of his newfound abilities are poison-related. * * : Boy is it ever. Not only does he still have his purple hat, but the majority of his characteristics have, too, such as his hair, eyes, shirt, shorts, shoes, and even the tips of his tail. * * : Believe it or not, his Zangoose form is also affected by this enhanced Toxic Boost. * : While the Toxic Boost allows Toxic Moon Snail to become even more powerful and use it to his advantage, a lot of the poison gets to his brain, controlling him into an uncontrollable bringer of havoc. Flametail Moon Snail's childhood friend. He's a Sapi Typhlosion. * : With Moon Snail. * : With Corrin. * * * : With Moon Snail, even though neither of them are heterosexual. * : Can be this at times. * * : Naturally, as a Typhlosion. He still has a bit of fire power as a human, though. * : The red to Moon Snail's blue. Also the red to Corrin's blue. * : Fruits in general, particularly mangos. * : Being a Sapi, he can turn into a human if so desired. * : He has a fear of ice... . Cryssey A shiny Sapi Gigalith who only recently got to know Moon Snail and Flametail. After learning about the Sapi craze, she asked them to help her become a Sapi Pokémon. After being turned Sapi, she decided to repay them by being their shared bodyguard. * * : The crystals on her armor are blue. * : Is homoromantic. * : Being a Gigalith, she naturally has these abilities, namely Rock Wrecker and Precipice Blades. * : Her main weapon in her human form is a massive hammer. * : To Moon Snail and Flametail. * : Despite her demeanor, she's generally this. She likes to see and help people better themselves, regardless of however unorthodox her tactics are. * : Being a Sapi, she can turn into a human if so desired. Coco A Sapi Skitty who is Moon Snail's adopted son. He has a fascination with music. * : Knowing the move "Sing", he has this. * : He's only six. * : He's a Skitty! Of course he's adorable! * : Given the rarity of male Skitty, and his fairly feminine name, some people often mistake him for a girl. * : Given, considering Skitty are just like that, but he retains this in his human form. * : He's the son of Moon Snail and Lemres. * : Gets excited pretty often, especially when it comes to music. * : Not his current parents, but the Pokémon who produced his egg abandoned him before he was born for unknown reasons. * : He loves cupcakes. 20-12-S A very strange creature, very reminiscent of Kirby. * : Of Kirby. * : To the point of being obnoxious. * : He's pretty much meant to be as annoying, irritating and obnoxious as possible. * * : Only slightly larger than Kirby, but still not pleasant to be around for anyone. * : Cheese. He sure does love his cheese. Gargoyowl A statue of an owl that came to life unexpectedly in 1962. * : Gargoyowl is completely disinterested in romance. They preach the concept of non-romantic love, such as friendship and love for hobbies, like their love for nature. * : Inverted. Cats are one of the only two animals they do not like, alongside beavers. They attribute this to the amount of birds that cats kill annualy. * * : Outside of their rivalry with Freddy Freaker, they're friendly to everyone else. * : They're a statue. They also choose not to go by gendered pronouns. * : Downplayed. Gargoyowl is partially based around gargoyle myths, being a living statue. However, they are not based on the original grotesque human gargoyle. * : Not exactly an owl, but they look like one, and is quite knowledgable. * : The statue themself was made all the way back in the 1800s. * : Freddy Freaker is this to them. Rift * : He's completely and utterly insane. He merely wants to wreak havoc and destroy everything in his path, and nothing more. * : Primarily uses dark shades of purple and green. * : Even looking past the fact that he wants to destroy all universes, he's still not a very nice guy. * * : His ultimate goal is to destroy everything in every universe. * : Based on the Classic Gryphon. * : His feathers are purple, and he's absolutely terrifying. Zombie Moon Snail's pet undead cat. Based on Moon Snail's real life cat of the same name (Unfortunately not an immortal undead cat) * : Zombie's a friendly cat, but he's still a zombie, and could easily kill you if you anger him. * : Zombie is immortal, on the behalf of being undead. * : Inverted big time. He's a very friendly cat. * : Thankfully, Zombie is one of the more benevolent examples of this trope. * : Zombie was made immortal after his passing and rising as a zombie. * : Zombie's vomit is radioactive. Yes, really. Moon Snail learned to not overfeed Zombie because of this. Phantom The main villain of Phantom's Wrath. They're a demonic entity with a scythe who steals the souls of their victims and turns them into mindless minions. * : They have a human-like form, but their otherworldly abilities and wings might say otherwise. * : Of Phantom's Wrath. * * : All that is known of their plans is that they seek only the souls of their victims, and their phantomization is only a bonus to this. What they need the souls for is unknown. * : "Phantom" is not their real name. * : The only visible part of them. * : Their defining feature is their scythe, which can steal the souls of whomever it strikes. * : Can claim souls with a strike of their scythe. Druid The leader of the rebellion against Phantom's forces, Druid is another mysterious entity who seeks to unite every survivor and help them stop Phantom from furthering their plans. * : Just like Phantom, she has human-like proportions, but also has wings. * : Of Phantom's Wrath, being the leader of the Rebellion. * * : While being mostly cloaked in shadow like Phantom, she's undeniably good. * : Well, I mean... * : Is only referred to as "The Druid", as she hasn't stated her name yet. * : Is a lesbian, but does not follow many lesbian stereotypes. The only indication of this so far in the series is her admitting to sleeping with Eggman's wife (Like everyone else has done) and being lent her staff. Lucas * : And isn't afraid to show it. He even wears clothes with the same color scheme as the bi pride flag colors. * : Downplayed. Lucas, in his own words, hold grudges, but never acts upon them. * : Robin Bean Toucan * : This is what encouraged Bean to program them to have a personality. He didn't want such an adorable drone to be dedicated to just work. * : Was an evil attack drone before being defeated and reprogrammed by Bean. * : Unlike many other robots Bean has reprogrammed, he gave Toucan a personality because he thought they were adorable. This is the personality given to them. * : Used to be this. They still have some combat capabilities, but not that great. * * : They're a robot. They also go by they/them pronouns. * : To Bean. * : Tends to start their sentences with a *Beep*. Sundew Magic School A school of aspiring magicians. Moon Snail came here when he was still a regular Zangoose. Rinelm The school principal. They adopted Moon Snail early in his life, and helped lead him to where he is today. * : There's a good reason why they're the headmaster of the magic school. * Udel A laid-back and stoic magician. He has a lot of knowledge when it comes to Pokémon. * : He enjoys natural surroundings. * : Not as much as Moon Snail, but he's still this.